


My Heart for Xadia

by starhopes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I don't know what this is but it's Soft, Introspection, M/M, Or at least bittersweet, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhopes/pseuds/starhopes
Summary: Faced with deciding whether to allow Rayla to accompany him on his mission to assassinate the human king, Runaan struggles to balance his allegiances. His husband offers some insight.





	My Heart for Xadia

From the side of a training field, Runaan considered Rayla as she sparred with another young elf, her dulled practice blades flashing in the afternoon sun.

The teenager was already able to best trainees far her senior, and with each passing day she moved with greater swiftness and grace. Rayla held such promise, and even though they shared no blood, Runaan knew that he was the one who had raised her, shaping her into the fierce warrior she was becoming.

As Rayla swept out the legs from under her opponent, Runaan had to work to keep the pride welling up in him from showing on his face. When Rayla turned towards him, seeking his approval, he allowed himself a tight nod in her direction. Runaan saw joy flash across the girl’s face, before she adopted a more appropriate, solemn stance.

Some of his pride turned to ache as he realized how Rayla was losing the childish exuberance which had hung around her for so long, but this was the proper way of things. Runaan reflected that if he were not so soft, Rayla at last acquiring some sense of decorum would have been yet another point of pride.

As he turned to head away from the training grounds, Runaan considered his selfishness. He believed above all else in the justness of his cause, and if he met his death seeking vengeance for the slaughter of the Dragon King and his child, he could ask for no better end. Yet, even though his superiors had also seen the potential in Rayla, and the girl herself had been begging to accompany him on his mission to the human province of Katolis, he found himself hesitating.

The irony was not lost on Runaan. For all that he felt he could claim a hand in Rayla’s achievements, he too had faults which he feared he had passed on to his young charge. Rayla had not gotten her tendency towards doubt solely from her disgraced parents.

When he arrived home, the warrior surveyed the domestic scene laid out before him: the cozy kitchen, the delicate ornaments scattered across his beloved’s workbench, his own gear stored neatly on the walls, Rayla’s open door revealing her disordered room.

Even as the sight warmed him, Runaan wondered when he had come to this. There had been a time when his entire focus had been on his duty, his dedication unwavering. Somewhere along the way, he had become compromised, and that he was unsure whether this change was unwelcome did nothing to simplify matters.

On the workbench lay two matching pendants, the delicate charms catching the light. Runaan picked one up and ran his fingers across its face. They were the work of his dearest Tinker, the elf who had been the first to melt his hardened heart. The mere thought of him sent Runaan deeper into his guilt, as he regretted even thinking that his time spent with his husband and his ward had been wasted.

As if summoned by his love’s doubtful thoughts, the door flew open and Tinker bustled in, his arms full of wares and scrap.

Runaan dropped the pendant he was holding, stepping away from the workbench in a hurry, but Tinker’s eyes lit up. “Oh, good. I made those today, for you to take on your journey to the Human Kingdoms!”

He came closer, picking up the pendant and pressing it into Runaan’s palm. “To keep you safe. It’s enchanted with a hiding spell.”

“And the second?” Runaan gestured at the matching necklace still laying on the workbench.

His husband smiled, gentle and sad. “For me, to keep you close.”

His chest tightening with guilt, Runaan pulled his love towards him, wrapping him in his arms. Runaan had never been afraid of death, but it hurt him that in his absence Tinker would suffer.

Tinker sighed, pressing his face into the crook of Runaan’s neck. “Have you thought more on whether you will allow Rayla to join you?”

“You know why I object,” Runaan replied, pulling back from the embrace.

“I also know that our girl is talented, and eager to prove herself.”

Runaan’s brow furrowed. “So you believe I should bring her? You were the first to raise doubts about the wisdom of taking a child on such a long and serious mission.”

“I want nothing more than for Rayla to be spared the pain of this war,” Tinker brought a gentle hand up to Runaan’s face, guiding him so that their eyes met once more, “but I also know that she is far too much like you to stand on the sidelines while others fight. If you leave her behind, I would be shocked if she didn’t at least try to follow.”

Runaan huffed. “If I leave her behind, she may live.”

Tinker flinched, anger bleeding into his words as he said, “And what of you? Do you wish to go alone so you may die nobly, out of reach of your family?” His voice broke on the last word, and he pulled himself further away from Runaan, pacing across the room. 

“That is not—I only meant to say that I fear that if I take Rayla, I may not be able to protect her. The mission must come first.” Feeling helpless, Runaan stepped closer to Tinker, softening his voice. “I could not live with myself if I lost one of you.”

“And yet, you would not forgo your duty to save one of us,” Tinker replied, sounding resigned.

Runaan felt his composure start to slip, fear rippling down his spine like a rush of ice cold water “I—”

Tinker held up a hand to interrupt him. “No, don’t. I know that you love us like I know the sun rises in the east, but I also know that you would do anything for Xadia.” He looked back up at Runaan, his expression gone soft once more. “I love you for your dedication. I trust that you will do what you must. But I also trust Rayla, and I know she will do what is right.”

“Those are not always the same thing,” Runaan said, his heart aching at arguing with his beloved so close to the date of his departure.

“I am well aware.” Tinker tilted his head, looking back at him steadily. “Rayla is like you in so many ways, but you cannot change her.”

“I wouldn’t dare try.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Tinker raised his eyebrows. “You are the most stubborn person I have ever met, Runaan.”

Runaan huffed, warmth seeping back into his voice. “You love me for it.”

Tinker rolled his eyes, reaching out to take the necklace and slip it over Runaan’s head, settling it to rest in the center of his chest. He left his hand covering the pendant when he was done, the soft warmth of his hand further settling Runaan’s earlier distress.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, until Tinker spoke up again. “You’re right. I’m still afraid of what may happen to Rayla if she goes with you.” He closed his eyes tight, as if attempting to ward off a terrible vision. “But I am more afraid of what will happen to you if you go alone.”

“I won’t be alone,” Runaan said, keeping his voice low so as to not disturb the gentle moment.

“No. But you need each other.”

“We need you, too, my love.”

This made Tinker smile. “Yes, but that is not what I mean. Rayla needs you to show her what her duty is, and you need Rayla to remind you that there is more than the mission.”

“That is not the way of our ancestors.”

“And where are they? I say this with the utmost respect, Runaan, but the world is changing. We are closer to all-out war than we have been in centuries, and you cannot truly believe the ways of the ancestors will be able to carry us through.” Registering the skepticism on his husband’s face, Tinker sighed again. “But, I do not want to argue politics with you. I only ask that you think on what I have said.”

“Of course, my love.” Runaan pulled Tinker close, and they spoke of it no more.

Later, when he and Rayla leave the city to begin their journey to the Human Kingdoms, Runaan will pull his husband close, and try to memorize the sensation of _home_. Between whispered affections, there will be an unvoiced plea for Runaan and Rayla to come back safe. Both warriors will know better than to voice any promises which they cannot be certain they can keep.

Watching as Rayla throws her arms around Tinker’s neck, Runaan will hope that he is not making a mistake, and that he will not have to choose between her and his duty. He is as certain of his decision as he is of what such a choice would do to him.

When he looks back and finds he can no longer see his husband, Runaan will reach up to touch the place where he knows his pendant is sitting beneath his shirt, the metal cool against his skin, and he will consider the price of love, and of war, and of life.

But in the moment when he is standing in his own home, wrapped in the arms of his husband, their daughter no doubt on her way home from training, Runaan feels nothing but certainty. His heart belongs in Xadia.

He must do whatever it takes to protect his home.

**Author's Note:**

> In order to avoid playing the ambiguous male pronouns game, I decided to just go with "Tinker is Runaan's husband's name" and leave it at that. 
> 
> I watched The Dragon Prince over the weekend and I couldn't resist writing this little thing to get out some of my feelings about Runaan. I'm considering writing a follow-up, but we'll see!


End file.
